Aprendiendo amar
by DaRcK-YusHi
Summary: Mi primer fic es uns sasuhina espero que les guste.[CAP 5]
1. Chapter 1

**Buenoo pues aqui mi primer fic no sean malos y dejen muchos reviews! Naruto no me pertenece!!**

**

* * *

Todo empezó aquel dia de enero…Aun recuerdo como llorabas, como te aferrabas a mi camiseta como si tu vida dependiera de ello...ese baka que tenias como novio te izo llorar…si hinata aun me cuesta creer que de verdad estas conmigo a mi lado…pareces un ángel eres demasiado hermosa paras ser humana eres perfecta…desearía haberte conocido antes me hubieses salvado de la soledad en que vivía, eres como una luz al final del túnel fuiste mi salvación por la que volví a konhan por la que arriesgue mi vida por la que tanto ame y anhele por la que tanto pele y ahora estas a mi lado estamos casados estamos juntos…**

**4 AÑOS ANTES…**

**Pov.Sasuke**

**Hace dos días que acabe con la vida de Itachi, no tengo donde ir no tengo mas objetivos que cumplir, quizás piense lo que me dijo Naruto y vuelva a konhan, total no tengo ningún lugar mejor donde ir en 3h llegaría, abandone mi equipo ayer al anochecer, ya no los necesitaba no me eran útiles, volveré a konhan…esta decidido…empiezo a correr quiero llegar antes de que anochezca…**

**Fin pov.sasuke**

**Mientras en konhan…**

**Hanabi-Hinata-niisan Kiba pregunta por ti!!**

**Hinata-Ya voy Hanabi!!**

**Aclaro Hinata que estaba en su cuarto vertiéndose, termino deprisa y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Kiba su amigo desde la infancia y temporalmente novio, Naruto su mejor amigo y su primer amor y Gaara novio de su mejor amigo (N/A Yaoii!!) **

**Hinata-Gaara-kun ya volviste de suna?**

**Gaara-Si como estamos en navidad me dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones y pensé venir a veros**

**Hinata-hi te quedaras mucho tiempo?-pregunto feliz Hinata ya que se llevaba muy bien con Gaara y hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía **

**Gaara-Eso intentare **

**Naruto-Dattebayo!! Te tienes que quedar mucho tiempo si no...yo…-dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos**

**Gaara-Tranquilo Naruto no pasa nada…-**

**Kiba-Puff vamonos Hinata que me da asco ver esto-comento kiba divertido-**

**Hinata-Esta bien vamos-dijo hinata mientras cogia del brazo a Kiba **

**Kiba, Hinata, Gaara y Naruto se dirigieron al parque a hablar un rato **

**Kiba comento que mañana como todos los años harían una fiesta, Naruto y Hinata eso ya lo sabían pero Gaara no; por supuesto se apunto **

**Pasaron la tarde riendo, contando anécdotas y comiendo ramen (N/A Mas que nada solo comió Naruto xD)**

**Empezaba a anochecer aun era pronto solo eran las seis de la tarde pero en invierno ya se sabe…hinata decidió marcharse a su casa, estaba bastante cansada y además aun tenia que preparar su ropa para la fiesta. Se despidió de sus amigos y de su novio y se marcho.**

**En la entrada de Konhan…**

**Pov.Sasuke**

**Al fin llegue, parece que los ANBU no me detectaron, primero iré hablar con la hokage y así evitare problemas y luego buscare donde dormir seguro que el baka de Naruto aun vive en el mismo apartamento así que no será difícil encontrarlo. **

**Salto de tejado en tejado nadie se da cuenta de que estoy…será por mi rapidez? La verdad entrenar con Orichimaru me sirvió de algo…ya estoy en el edificio entro sin que me vean y llego a la puerta del despacho…**

**Fin pov.sasuke**

**Sasuke pico en la puerta recibiendo una respuesta que podía pasar**

**Sasule-Hokage-sama**

**Tsunade-Uchiha Sasuke!!**

**Sasuke-antes de que diga nada quiero decir que vuelvo a Konhan...**

**Tsunade-De verdad? Esto es una trampa?**

**Sasuke-A mi para derrotarlos no me hacen falta trampas…**

**Tsunade-Entonces…se bien venido a Konhan!!**

**Sasuke- Si si…por donde me alojare no se proucupe hokage-sama ire a casa de baka-**

**Tsunade-No creo que sea muy conveniente que vallas a casa de Naruto…su novio esta de visita en Konhan y esta viviendo en su casa…**

**Sasuke-Novio?**

**Tsunade-Si…esque bueno veras es una larga historia…jeje-rió nerviosa la gondaime bajo una mirada de indeferencia del uchiha-**

**Sasuke-Bueno…entonces donde se supone que me quedare?**

**Tsunade-Bueno…veamos hyuga neji esta en una misión por lo que podrías quedarte en casa de los hyuga que dices?**

**Sasuke-Donde queda?**

**Tsunade-le diré a Hinata que te acompañe espera…Shizune!! **

**Shizune-Si?**

**Tsunade-Llame a Hyuga Hinata**

**Shizune-Enseguida **

**Continuara…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Buenoo espere que les guste. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui la continuacion, naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Tsunade-Te quedaras en el apartamento que comparten los primos hyuga…

Sasuke iba a responderle a la hokage cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta le interrumpió.

Tsunade-Adelante

Hinata-Tsunade-sama ya estoy aquí.

Tsunade-Muy bien Hinata Como tu primo esta en una misión y no nos quedan apartamentos libres podría Sasuke quedarse en tu apartamento si no es ningún problema claro…

Hinata miro a sasuke a los ojos un momento ese era uchiha sasuke? Habia cambiado mucho tenia el pelo un poco mas largo, estaba un poco mas alto y dejaba ver un poco de su pecho bien formado valla que si…se notaba mucho que había entrenado mucho…

Sasuke miro a Hinata…esta es la tímida y inocente Hinata de la academia? Me a mirado a los ojos y ni si quiera se a sonrojado como solía hacer en la academia además se a dejado crecer el pelo, es mas alta y se había desarrollado bastante bien pensó sasuke bajando la vista a sus "atributos"

Hinata-Por mi no hay problema.

Tsunade-Bien Uchiha Sasuke vivirás con Hinata hasta que quede un apartamento libre. Mañana te quiero ver en mi despacho a primera hora eso es todo se pueden retirar.

Hinata&Sasuke-Hai!

Hinata y Sasuke caminaban en silencio por la calle hinata pensaba en como decirle a Kiba que no estaba preparada…le había prometido que el dia de navidad, la semana que viene lo harían…pero no savia porque no quería…le amaba pero entonces porque? Mientras sasuke se limitaba a mirar de reojo a la Hyuga que tenia la vista gacha y parecía confusa…

Hinata-Ya hemos llegado…

Hinata saco una llave de el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta…era un departamento sencillo pero lindo, tenían un sofá bastante grande y habían 4 puertas supongo que 2 llevarían a las habitaciones y otra al baño pero la otra puerta? No podía ser la cocina ya que estaba en el mismo lugar que el salón…Hinata le saco de sus pensamientos…

Hinata-Uchiha-san te enseñare tu cuarto ven- Sasuke solo asistió y siguió a la Hyuga que le enseño su cuarto, era bastante sencillo tenia una cama, un escritorio lleno de hojas supongo que de neji…también había una mesita en la que habían dos fotos una era la del equipo de neji y en la otra salían Hinata y Neji de pequeños…

Hinata-El baño esta en el cuarto de al lado si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación…buenas noches- se despidió la hyuga no sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa al uchiha que se sonrojo levemente.

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación y abrió su armario no sabia que ponerse…quizás podía estrenar la ropa que le regalo Ino para su cumpleaños un jersey de lana ajustado que dejaba su cuello al descubierto y una minifalda tejana bastante provocativa…pero con las botas que le regalo Sakura combinaba muy bien…se pondría eso estaba decidido dejo la ropa encima de su cama y se fue al baño al fin y al cabo tenia que ducharse…Mientras Sasuke se dejo caer en la cama y suspiro que podía hacer hay? Nada… se respondía, quizás podía ver un rato la tele…Hinata se metió en la ducha ya que escucho abrirse el grifo…salio de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá enchufo la tele; estaban echando los programas que solían echar en estas fechas pero lo que mas le llamo la atención esque en uno de ellos salía gai-sensei y lee en una serie llamada la flor de la juventud…parecía entretenida así que lo dejo

EN LA TELE:

Gai-Muy bien Lee estas navidades vas a conquistar a la maravillosa flor de cerezo

Lee-Si!! Este es el regalo perfecto ahora mismo voy a dárselo gai-senesei

Con Sasuke:

Sasuke-O.O

En La Tele:

Lee-Sakura-chan esto es para ti!-dijo lee dándole una pequeña cajita a Sakura

Sakura-Oh...que será?- Sakura abrió la cajita encontrándose con una ranita de peluche verde y con unas enormes cejas pintadas-

Lee-hi bien te gusto?

Sakura-No es horrible- y dicho esto le tiro la rana a la cara lee se fue llorando…

Con Sasuke:

Sasuke-Sakura también se dedica hacer el payaso…

EN LA TELE:

Lee-Gai-sensei el año que bienes era el definitivo lo conseguiré!

Gai-Así se hace! Que se note la llama de la juventud

Fin

Con Sasuke:

Sasuke estaba estirado en el sofá cuando salio Hinata del lavabo, para ser navidad ella usaba un camisón un poco transparente dos dedos encima de la rodilla y con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sasuke casi se desangra al verla vestir de esa forma ella lo miro y le sonrió de esa manera tan dulce…

Hinata-Uchiha-san será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana tenemos cosas que hacer buenas noches-

Hinata entro en su habitación y Sasuke se quedo en estado de shock en el sofá nunca imaginaria que la dulce y tímida Hinata usara ese pijama.

Sasuke-será mejor que me valla a dormir.

La noche paso tranquila sasuke todas las noches tenia pesadillas y esta no seria una excepción se levanto de golpe a las 3 am. Hinata estaba durmiendo por lo que se quedo en la habitación para no hacer ruido y despertarla…

Continuara…**

* * *

**

**Buenoo hora de responder reviews!**

**HyugaPrincess: Muchas gracias, el sasuhina me encanta me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia yo la veo bastante mala comparandola con otras, en todo caso es un honor que mi primer review me lo allas escrito tu tus historias me encantan.**

**DarkAmy-chan: Tambien muchas gracias, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el yaoi pero con alguien tenia que poner a narutin y el narusaku lo odio, al final llege a la conclusion de ponerlo con gaara xD, bueno tengo una duda mas adelante estoy pensando poner un poco de lemon y para mi seria un honor que me ayudaras, si puedes claro.**

**Intentare continuar pronto, sigan dejando reviews//**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui tienen la continuacion perdon por la tardanza naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**

Cáp.3

No podía quedarse en esa habitación…no podía estaba lleno de fotos de neji y su familia…una "familia feliz".No lo aguanto salio de la habitación, para su sorpresa la hyuga estaba despierta estaba sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas…parecía que lloraba, no se atrevió a acercarse la escucho llorar con mas fuerza no sabia por que pero le toco el hombro, ella levanto la cabeza en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, sorpresa, alegría? No entendía como una persona podía reflejar tantas emociones a la vez…la miro a los ojos pero no duro mucho ya que ella abrazo al chico, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho aferrándose a su camiseta…no se atrevía a preguntarle, pero algo dentro de el quería preguntarle, quería saber porque lloraba…espero a que ella se desahogara el la abrazo…ella al los pocos minutos levanto la vista y me sonrió como podía? Hace 2 minutos estaba llorando y ahora estaba sonriendo? No lo entendía esa chica era extraña…

-Gracias Uchiha-san- dijo la hyuga ya un poco mejor

-Llámame Sasuke

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun -Le sonrió la peliazul.

Como podía sonreír como? Sin querer una pregunta escapo de sus labios

-Porque llorabas?

Mierda! Por que le había preguntado? Que le importaba a el? Esa chica le confundía le hacia sentirse raro no le gustaba…

-Yo…Bueno…me pele con Ki-Kiba-kun-balbuceo la hyuga bajando la vista

-Te hizo algo?

Otra vez! No le interesaba eran sus amigos que mas le daba?

-Bueno…esque…Esque…el quiso cortar…y yo…yo lo quiero mucho y no…no quiero enfadarme con el…

El uchiha se sintió furioso no sabia el porque pero no le gustaba que hicieran daño a la hyuga le gustaba demasiado su sonrisa para verla llorar. Por instinto el la abrazo dejando a una muy confundida hinata en shock no se esperaba eso ni mucho menos.

Hinata-Esto Sasuke-kun será mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Sasuke-Porque siempre me dices lo mismo? No eres capaz de hablar con migo sin decirme que me de ir a dormir?

Hinata-eto…yo…

Sasuke-Tu que?-le grito el uchiha a la hyuga que bajaba la vista.-

Hinata-yo…me voy-dijo la hyuga poniéndose de pie pero el uchiha la agarro del brazo haciendo que se girara y la tomo del mentón.

Sasuke-Estoy en tu casa dejes que venga te grite y encima no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara.- dijo el uchiha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara.-

Hinata-Uchiha me parece que se te han subido los humos-le dijo la hyuga con voz vacilante acercando mas su cara a la de el.-

Sasuke-Valla parece que as perdido la vergüenza.-dijo el uchiha haciendo que su aliento chocara en los labios de la hyuga que solo lo miraba con cara desafiante.-

Hinata-Eso parece...-

Sasuke-Hi eso es bueno o malo?-pregunto el uchiha rozando sus labios con los de la hyuga que ella por instinto solo cerro los ojos acercándose mas al uchiha, el la agarro posesivamente de la cintura pegándola mas a el y ella puso sus brazos en su cuello abriendo la boca permitiendo así el acceso de la lengua de este, pero rápidamente se separo de el.

Hinata-Creo que para ti será mas malo ahora si me disculpas me marcho a mi cuarto buenas noches sasuke-kun.-le dijo una divertida hyuga por la situación que acababan de tener el uchiha solo la miro irse a su cuarto se había excitado tanto solo con un beso? Esa chica era muy extraña le estaba volviendo loco…

* * *

**Creo que me quedo corto...O.o el proximo sera mas largo!**

**Gracias por los reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 4.Ahora no os podeis quejar de que lo echo corto! n.n naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

CAP.4**

Me levante aun sentía el calor en mis labios, tenia que ir a la oficina de la gondaime cosa que no me agradaba mucho,me tocaría aguantar una reprimida. Me vestí, Hinata estaba poniendo la mesa me mira y sonríe, sentí esa calida sensación como cuando me beso, tenia como mariposas en el estomago ella me hacia sentir sentimientos raros, sentimientos que el gran uchiha sasuke no podía permitirse. Ella me dijo que me sentara en la mesa que estaba preparando el desayuno, yo asistí y me senté, olía bien lo que estaba preparando, acabo de poner la mesa y sirvió el desayuno, me dijo que lo probara haber que tal le había salido; estaba buenísimo pero mi orgullo no me dejaba decirle lo delicioso que estaba y solo le solté que estaba bien ella me miro y sonrió, se puso a comer yo también hice lo mismo no nos dirigimos palabra, yo acabe y le dije que me iba ella solo me dijo un adiós frió, sin sentimientos un "adiós" de los que solía pronunciar yo, esa chica había crecido seguía balbuceando seguía sonrojándose pero en el fondo se había vuelto mas fría había algo, algo que había echo que pasara de ser la hyuga hinata tímida y dulce de la academia a ser la hinata de ahora fría y indiferente en todo caso me recordaba a mi, antes de que itachi matara a mi familia yo era lo que se podría llamar un "buen chico" amable, dulce, cariñoso y incluso a veces tímido, pero después paso lo que paso y yo me volví frió y distante. Tenia que haberle pasado algo a esa chica, algo que la echo cambiase tanto, quizás paso algo con su clan, tampoco le interesaba mucho, pero esa chica le hacia sentir cosas raras se preocupaba por ella, parecía que pedía a gritos que la protegiese, nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo, ni por el equipo 7, ni por el equipo hebi los consideraba sus amigos pero lo que sentía por la hyuga era demasiado distinto. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al despacho de la gondaime pico a la puerta y se la encontró durmiendo le había echo venir a primera hora y ella estaba dormida? Entro la ayudanta de esta creo que se llama shizune no lo recuerdo bien la levanta y se disculpa con migo tsunade le dice a shizune que se valla me mira seria y me dice "Uchiha Sasuke si te quieres quedar en Konhan tendrás que cumplir las reglas que se te han impuesto ya que aun eres considerado traidor. La primera no podrás salir de Konhan sin permiso, la segunda como máximo a las 11 pm. tendrás que estar en tu apartamento, en este caso en el de los hyuga, la tercera es que hasta dentro de 3 meses no podrás ir a ninguna misión." "Hmp. Algo mas?" respondo. "Si, ya no perteneces a el equipo 7 ya que sai fue tu reemplazo por lo que tendrás que entrenar solo." "por mi no hay problema." "Bien puedes retirarte".Sali de esa oficina me encontré con la hermana del kazekage de suna su nombre era Temari, je como olvidarla, Shikamaru me contaba lo maravillosa que era…solo nos decimos un "Hola" y ya esta, parece que la gente me teme no me miran ni Hola, ni adiós…me encuentro al baka comiendo ramen como no? Me grita para que valla con el, yo voy total no tengo nada mejor que hacer."Hey teme me han dicho que te estas quedando en casa de hina-chan no le hagas nada eh pervertido." Pero quien se cree que es? Quizas me ha tomado por jiraya "No seas baka" le contesto "Pero no me vas a decir que hina no tiene buen cuerpo! As visto lo que usa para dormir?"Me pregunta con una sonrisa picara pero es que el acaso a dormido en su casa? supongo que si ya que son amigos pero por eso no deja de molestarme la idea que se haya quedado en su casa a dormir. "Teme e de preguntare una cosa" "Y bien en que puedo ayudarte gran genio uchiha?" me pregunto vacilon naruto, quizás si debía matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad. "Tu cuando estas cerca de una persona tienes la necesidad de protegerla, ayudarla en todo, quieres verla sonreír por encima de todo y cuando la ves tienes como mariposas en el estomago?" "Valla, valla parece que estas enamorado!" Grita el baka de naruto."Sasuke esta enamorado!!" "Quieres bajarte de encima la mesa baka!" le grito esta empezando a irritarme. "Bueno y quien es la afortunada?" "No te interesa teme ahora eh de irme nos vemos" "Claro, vendrás a la fiesta?" "Que fiesta?" "La que prepara todos los años hina-chan en su casa" me responde será baka estoy viviendo con ella por si no se acuerda. "Naruto estoy viviendo con ella baka" le digo el solo se ríe y me dice "Cierto lo había olvidado" que raro ya no suele decir el molestó dattebayo parece que me perdí muchas cosas en estos 3 años, iré haber que hace Hinata supongo que estará preparando esa fiesta, avanzo por las calles, saludo a todo el mundo y ellos solo me miran y no me dicen nada, llego al apartamento Hinata me dio una copia de la llave porque me dijo que hoy no estaría mucho rato en casa; entro y hay esta ella con Ino hablando de cosas de chicas supongo; no se dan cuenta de que entrado les saludo a las dos y ellas me devuelven el saludo hinata me pregunta si tengo hambre, yo le digo no y me marcho a la que es temporalmente mi habitación, Ino había cambiado bastante, no se me había tirado encima como solía hacer en la academia, también estaba bastante gorda…parece que se fue ya que han cerrado la puerta, alguien pica a la puerta yo digo "Adelante" es Hinata me dice que ha de hablar con migo yo solo asisto y la sigo hasta la sala de estar "Sasuke bueno yo todos los años suelo hacer una fiesta antes de que se acaben las vacaciones, y este año me gustaría también celebrar el embarazo de Ino…" valla por eso la veía un poco mas gorda "Que quieres que haga?" respondo estoy seguro que quiere que haga algo.

"Podrías avisar a Naruto de que tiene que venir una hora antes?" "Esta bien." "ha sasuke aprovecha y cómprate un disfraz" "un disfraz?" "Si, la fiesta es de disfraces" "Hmp. Le pediré alguno al dobe." "Gracias" me responde. Salgo del apartamento, salto de techo en techo y como suponía Naruto aun estaba en el puesto de ramen, me acerco a el y le digo lo que me dijo Hinata el solo asiste y le pido el disfraz. El solo me dice "Tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti dobe!"

* * *

**Perdon si se durmieron xD lo hize aburrido, bueno en el capitulo 5 se sabra quien es el padre del hijo de Ino. **

**Gracias por los reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues aqui el capitulo 5 perdonen la demora pero esque tenia un trabajo de tecnologia y no pude seguirlo antes.**

** Naruto no me pertenece!**

* * *

La verdad no me gusto para nada el disfraz que me dio el dobe…pero era ese o el de butanero, llegue al apartamento y entre Hinata estaba preparando la comida me saluda, voy a la cocina donde se encuentra y le enseño el disfraz ella solo suelta una risita…y no me extraña quien se imaginaria a sasuke uchiha con eso puesto? Le pregunto de quien esta embarazada ino, ella me contesta "Ino me a dicho que de momento prefiere mantenerlo en secreto…" para que lo mantiene en secreto? "Sasuke" llama mi atención "Lo del disfraz era broma…" que? Que era broma? Después de haber tenido que desfilar con el puesto delante de Naruto y Sakura? Me decía que era una broma? Me vengaría de ella…de alguna forma o otra me vengaría…me mira con cara divertida lo esta pasando bien viéndome de esta forma tan como decirlo… ¿patética?

"venganza…" susurre "Decías algo sasuke-kun?" "No, me voy" "A donde? Porque no me ayudas?" "Porque tendría que ayudarte?" "Porque te estas quedando en mi casa y lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ayudarme" era la primera persona que me contestaba de esa forma tan descarada "Hmp. Que quieres?" "Mira tenemos dos horas para preparar el apartamento, mientras yo estoy haciendo la comida podrías recoger un poco el salón, preparar la mesa y ponte algo informal, pero no la ropa para entrenar, ya sabes algo para la fiesta…" me vestí y puse la mesa seriamos 16 contándome a mi y a Hinata, faltaban 10 minutos para empezar la fiesta Hinata acababa de salir de su habitación la verdad es que lucia hermosa, la falda que mostraba sus piernas largas y delgadas, ese jersey que dejaba ver ese cuello blanco y que marcaba sus redondos y perfectos pechos y se dejo el pelo suelto, como siempre lo llevaba largo y liso era realmente muy tierna, pican al timbre y Hinata me mira, sonríe y abre la puerta los primeros en llegar son Shino, Naruto, Gaara y Sakura. Hinata les saluda y les hace pasar se sientan alrededor de la mesa yo también me siento con ellos; el baka no dice nada algo raro, el aire es bastante tenso así que rompo un poco el hielo "hi bien como están?" "Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar Sasuke-kun" me responde Sakura con una sonrisa fingida "Bien" responde Shino, ni Gaara ni Naruto contestan…me estoy desesperando pero tocan el timbre. Hinata corre hacia la puerta y abre son Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba me sorprende ver aquí al cara perro después de haber discutido con Hinata, antes de que a Hinata le diera tiempo de cerrar la puerta las personas que faltaban estaban delante de la puerta Neji, TenTen, Lee y Chouji, todos pasan, Hinata se queda hablando con Gaara y su primo Neji, los demás o comen o beben fue entonces cuando Ino llamo la atención de todos y les dijo que estaba embarzada recibió felicitaciones por parte de todos y mías, pero entonces siguió hablando "Pero aun no he terminado yo estoy embarazada de Naruto…" que? El baka y Ino?

Pov.Hinata:

Eso temía, cuando Gaara me dijo que había terminado con Naruto supuse que tenia que ser algo grabe y no me equivoque abrazo a Gaara el responde mi abrazo no llora, no muestra expresión alguna…parece un muerto, lo abrazo mas fuerte, he de hablar con el, se que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos pero el me ayudo, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo; me lo llevo con migo a mi habitación tenemos cosas que hablar.

Fin Pov.Hinata.

Pov.Sasuke

Hinata abraza a Gaara y yo solo puedo mirar esa escena furioso, es que acaso me gustaría estar en su lugar? Hinata le susurra algo en el oído y se lo lleva a su habitación…que mierda siento? Desvió mi mirada a Kiba apreta con fuerza sus puños y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza; je, parece que esta en la misma situación que yo, me encantaría entrar donde están esos dos y pegarle una paliza al pelirrojo este…miro a los demás presentes nadie habla…nadie…silencio ni siquiera un triste suspiro Ino se despide y se va, los demás no tardan en imitarle solo quedamos yo y Kiba en el salón, no puedo aguantar mas hasta cuando piensan estar encerrados en la habitación? No lo aguanto voy hasta la puerta del cuarto de Hinata dispuesto abrir la puerta…

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste en principio iba hacer que el hijo de Ino fuera Kiba, pero luego pense que seria mejor Naruto ya que a Gaara lo necesitare para poner celoso a sasu, y lo del disfraz esque de verdad no sabia como disfrazarlo asi que mejor lo deje estar, buenoo muchas gracias por sus reviews; continuare lo mas pronto que pueda! xauu**


End file.
